Schüler
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: Porque a vida lhe ensina muitas coisas, e tendo um aprendiz do Jiraya na família lhe ensina muito mais. -NejiSaku- M por linguagem e cenas de sexo.


**.: Schüler** **:.**

**((** (/≧▽≦)/~ Se divirtam com a história!** ))  
**

Porque a vida lhe ensina muitas coisas, e tendo um aprendiz do Jiraya na família lhe ensina muito mais. (NejiSaku)

**(( **╮(╯▽╰)╭ Criatividade tava acirrada **))**

Tudo começou quando um certo ninja de cabelas louros se uniu à família casando-se com Hinata, sim, Hyuuga Hinata. Aquele dia mudou a vida de muitos, mas principalmente de um shinobi de longos cabelos negros e olhos pálidos. A vida pra ele nunca mais foi normal.

**((** Casa de banhos - 23 h **))**

-Neji, você sabia que existem mulheres que se _masturbam_ em casas de banhos como essa? -disse o louro animadamente. Sua intenção, evidentemente, era de repassar os ensinamentos de seu sensei, Jiraya, para o máximo de pessoas possíveis. Como Konohamaru o dispensou após casar-se com Moegi, ele teve que arrumar outro discípulo.

-Não me interesso por isso, Naruto. -disse Neji, relaxado em seu canto da grande fonte, tentando ignorar o outro ninja.

- Ahhh, não seja estraga prazeres, Neji, eu sei que você é tão homem quanto o Sasuke. -isso lhe rendeu um olhar suspeito. -Viu como você é pervertido também? Foi apenas uma frase inocente e você a relacionou a algo chamado de _sexo_. -e o louro caiu na gargalhada.

-Eu não sou nada parecido com Sasuke, ouviu, Naruto? Aquele cubo de gelo ambulante não tem nada, NADA a ver comigo. -bufou o outro, irritado com a comparação barata.

-Certo, certo. Então, prove. Pra mim, Sasuke chega a ser mais homem que você. -incitou o loiro, não querendo perder a situação.

-Você tem que estar brincando comigo. Eu não tenho nada pra provar pra ninguém. Você é tão pervertido quando aquele seu sensei. -reprovou Neji. Essa conversa estava indo para o caminho errado.

-E todos os homens não o são, Neji?! Até você é pervertido! -cismou.

-Se você quiser ter filhos, é melhor você sair daqui ou fechar essa sua boca. -grunhiu Neji, irritado de todo esse papo.

-Oah, Neji, calminha aí, cara. Nós apenas estamos tendo um papinho de homem pra homem... -ele foi interrompido por uma senbon que quase acertou sua cabeça. O silêncio engolfou a sala de banhos masculina, o loiro de boca aberta olhando para a senbon ao seu lado, e o moreno com os olhos fechados tentando relaxar em seu banho.

-Eu... Eu acho que já tomei banho demais. -o loiro rapidamente se levantou e saiu, correndo com o rabo entre as pernas. O moreno apenas deu um sorriso de satisfação, podendo enfim relaxar.

_Ahh. Ahh... Mais... Mais..._

Os olhos do moreno se esbugalharam e ele achou que sua audição estava ouvindo coisas estranhas. Ele tinha ouvido... gemidos?

_Hum.. Você é tão grande... Mais forte... Hum..._

Ele reconhecia aquele tom de voz feminino, mas não queria admitir para si mesmo. Não tinha como isso ser verdade.

_Ah... estou quase lá... Isso, me foda... Hum.... Ah, NEJI!_

Ele quase se afogou quando seu nome foi... gritado daquela maneira. Quem estaria se... se _masturbando_ pensando nele?! Sentiu sua face queimando de vergonha e um certo orgulho masculino preenchendo seu peito. Resolveu se levantar e dar uma olhada em quem poderia estar fazendo tais _ações_ em um banho público.

_Ah, isso, assim, Neji._

Seus olhos pareciam estar penetrados naquela figura de deusa. Os cabelos róseos molhados e o corpo suado, as pernas abertas e uma mão entre elas, enquanto a outra apalpava um dos seios que eram grandes e redondos.

_Hum, Neji..._

Sentiu seu membro ficar rígido, fazendo uma tenda sobre sua toalha. A respiração estava mais descompassada, o rosto queimava. Pela primeira vez o loiro tinha razão... mulheres se _masturbavam_ em casas de banho. Antes que perdesse a razão saiu para se arrumar. Quando chegasse em casa tomaria um banho frio, decidiu.

**(( **Complexo Hyuuga - 10h do dia seguinte **))**

Neji encarava a árvore de sakura que tinham no jardim. Lembranças da noite anterior vinham em sua mente e fizeram suas bochechas ferverem. Como podia uma flor doce e gentil como a Sakura se transformar naquela ninfeta da noite anterior? Era um mistério para ele.

-NEJI!

O moreno quase caiu da cadeira, alarmado. A frustração da noite anterior havia retornado e ele não queria mais nada a não ser socar até a morte o loiro que havia chamado-o.

-E aí, Neji?! Como foi ontem na casa de banhos? Tinha alguma fazendo _aquilo_? -riu o loiro. "Baka", pensou Neji, querendo socá-lo mais do que tudo.

Ele se virou lentamente para o shinobu boca-grande. Os olhos em fendas, um olhar mortal.

-Me-deixe-em-paz. -murmurou entredentes. O idiota apenas levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Nossa... então você deve ter encontrado uma. -o loiro disse alegre, parecendo nem perceber o olhar o moreno. -Ah, eu queria ter visto. Você deve ter ficado sem fôlego não é mesmo? -riu, tendo pensamentos pervertidos.

-Se você não me deixar em paz, vou contar pra Hinata. -ameaçou o Hyuuga. Estava perdendo a paciência que sempre teve.

-Que isso, Neji. Por que tanto mal-humor?! Você devia estar feliz! O Ero-senin sempre me dizia que você não pode deixar a frustra... -não pode terminar, pois um soco foi desferido contra seu rosto, fazendo-o voar.

-Urusai(1)! -berrou o moreno, o rosto vermelho de irritação, e talvez um pouco de vergonha.

-Essa doeu, primo. -o loiro rapidamente se levantou, uma mão massageando a área atingida. -Você quer que eu te ensine mais técnicas, não é mesmo? Hahaha, Neji safadinho. -teve que desviar de uma chuva de shurikens que estavam vindo de encontro a ele. Reapareceu ao lado do primo. -Então, quem era? -disse, curioso.

-Saa(2). -respondeu curtamente.

-Eu sei que você sabe, só não quer me dizer! -pressionou. Ele só não sabia que você nunca pressiona um Hyuuga, principalmente Neji Hyuuga. Foi prensado em uma parede, a garganta sendo apertada por uma mão, impedindo o ar de entrar.

-Como você pôde deixar que _ela_ fizesse isso? COMO? -gritou o Hyuuga, totalmente transtornado.

-E...Ela quem? -tentou falar o loiro entre gulfadas deficientes de ar.

- Nani mo(3). -derrubou o loiro e desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça. O loiro apenas massageou a garganta olhando confuso para onde o primo desapareceu, a expressão logo se transformando em um sorriso maldoso.

- Espero que tenha dado certo.

**((** Hospital - 11 h **))**

O dia estava ocupado e a kunoichi de cabelos róseos estava irritada com a tensão. Por que não poderia ter um minuto de descanso naquele hospital? Depois de atender o quinquagésimo paciente do dia, resolveu tirar uma pausa.

-Shizune, vou repôr meu chakra por alguns instantes. Cuide das coisas até eu voltar. -disse se retirando, a morena apenas acenou enquanto corria para mais um paciente.

Quando entrou no escritório, fechou a porta, pressionando a face nela. A frustração entre suas pernas era tanta e ela só queria tirar essa tensão. Sabia que não era _prudente_ se masturbar no lugar de trabalho, mas enquanto não tivesse coragem o suficiente para encarar o Hyuuga que capturou sua atenção, teria de se submeter a isso. Quando se virou, quase soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. Quem diria que o Hyuuga estaria sentado na _sua _poltrona, as pernas em _sua _mesa. Quando recuperou a voz, resolveu perguntar.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Neji-san?

Viu-o sorrir maldosamente, levantando-se da mesa. Pressionou suas costas contra a porta, sentindo-se uma presa encurralada pelo predador.

-Oh, Sakura-san, eu apenas vim ao seu resgate. Parece-me que você está muito tensa. -em piscar de olhos ele estava prendendo-a contra a porta, seu corpo moldando-se ao dela. As respirações ficaram mais descompassadas.

-Então, Naruto resolveu agir. -murmurou para si mesma, as palavras não sendo perdidas pelo Hyuuga.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? -sussurou o moreno, enquanto traçassa o pescoço dela com o nariz. Ela sentiu um tremor percorrer o corpo, as pernas partindo as pernas do outro, deixando-a roçar sua parte íntima com a coxa dele. Soltou um gemido de alívio e tesão.

-Ele resolveu me ajudar em minha investida, mas... ah... mas como eu não partia por falta de coragem, ele resolveu mexer uns pauzinhos. -o Hyuuga empurrou a perna contra a parte feminina dela, a calçinha ficando enxarcada.

-Hum... -o Hyuuga passou a mão por cima da blusa dela, por cima de mamilos já visíveis, antes de apertar os seios dela com as duas mãos.

-Ah! -ela exclamou com a ação, as mãos desabotoando as vestes dele, traçando seus músculos.

-Então, você fantasiava comigo enquanto se masturbava, _Sa-ku-ra_. -o jeito que ele chamou seu nome fez uma nova onda de tesão percorrer o corpo dela, as fricções ficando mais constantes. Ela deixou a mão descer até onde estava o pênis dele, apertando-o contra o tecido da calça e ganhando um gemido de aprovação.

-Você não tem idéia de como eu quis isso. -sorriu maldosamente, apertando novamente e, em um piscar de olhar, sendo pressionada contra a mesa, os seios roçando na madeira gelada fazendo os mamilos ainda mais sensíveis. Ela sentiu ele roçar seu pênis coberto contra sua vagina, as roupas não impedindo o prazer de alcançá-la.

-Você quer que eu te foda como uma cachorra, _Sakura_? -ele levantou sua saia até os quadris, puxando a calçinha para baixo e passando o dedo para abrir os lábios. -Você já está tão encharcada, esperando por mim. -ele disse, enfiando um dedo no canal dela.

-AH! -ela gemeu, os quadris se movimentando contra o ritmo dele. Outro dedo foi acrescentando, e mais outro, até o ritmo estar selvagem. -Hum... sim... me foda como uma cadela no cio. -ela gemeu baixo, sentindo aquele aperto em seu abdómen aumentar. Ouviu o barulho de um zíper se abrindo, e os dedos saíram de dentro dela. Sentiu uma pressão na sua abertura e virou-se para vê-lo. O pênis dele era grande e grosso e estava brilhando para ela. A cabeça roçava contra sua abertura e ela gemeu.

-Você quer isso, sua vadia? -Neji perguntou, olhando para os olhos esmeraldas nebulosos de luxúria e tesão. Bateu nas nádegas dela, vendo-as ficarem vermelhas.

-Oh, sim. Me foda, eu quero você todinho dentro de mim. -ela grunhiu entredentes e gritou quando ele entrou nela com um solavanco, os testículos pressionando-se contra suas nádegas. Ele puxou o cabelo dele, fazendo a cabeça dela vir para trás.

-Você tem que ser mais baixa, _Sakura_. -sussurou no ouvido dela, sugando um lóbulo. E então saiu quase totalmente dela, restando apenas a cabeça de seu sexo, antes de enfiá-lo novamente nela. Sakura mordeu a mão para abafar o gemido.

Continuaram nessa dança frenética de vai-e-vens, o som de corpo batendo com corpo, o som do molhado do sexo dela, além do som de grunhidos e gritos abafados, eram as únicas coisas ouvidas. Não durou muito até ela gozar, sendo seguida dele. Ficaram ainda alguns instantes parados, ele dentro dela.

-_Neji._ -ela suspirou enquanto ele saía dela. Fechou o ziper e esperou por ela se recompôr. Ela se levantou logo após ele, as nádegas vermelhas, assim como o rosto. Arrumou a saia e quando foi recolocar a calçinha não a encontrou. Se virou para ele.

-Neji, você viu minha... -foi quando viu nas mãos dele a peça branca, ele sorria de satisfação.

-Vou guardar isso como uma lembrança. -disse, colocando em seu bolso. Ela sorriu maliciosamente para ele, aproximando-se do mesmo e envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços. Os lábios se encontraram em um beijo sensual, as línguas dançavam, a dele avançando e retraindo da boca dela, imitando a penetração que, há minutos atrás, ele fazia. Quando afastaram-se estavam respirando frenéticamente.

-Te encontro na casa de banhos, _Sakura_. -ele sussurou para ela, beijando-lhe o pescoço e desaparecendo logo depois. Ela suspirou e foi se arrumar no espelho, quando se deparou com seu pescoço e um belo chupão nele.

-VOU TE MATAR, NEJI HYUUGA!

∽ **O**_wari_ ∽

॰॰॰॰

◈**Mini dicionário**◈

_Schüler _- Discípulo

_Urusai _– Cale a boca! ou Fique quieto!

_Saa_ - Não sei.

_Nani mo_ - Deixa pra lá.

_Owari_ - fim

॰॰॰॰

**N/A: **Olá queridos leitores! :D

Dessa vez foi um lime bem fraquinho x3

Bem, eu tentei fazer o que deu, espero que alguém leia isso e mandei **reviews**! haha

Bem, beijos, espero que apreciem a fic!

**S.K.**


End file.
